Philippines
The Philippines, officially the Republic of the Philippines, is an archipelagic country in Southeast Asia. Situated in the western Pacific Ocean, it consists of about 7,641 islands that are categorized broadly under three main geographical divisions from north to south: Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. The capital city of the Philippines is Manila and the most populous city is Quezon City, both part of Metro Manila. The Philippines' location on the Pacific Ring of Fire and close to the equator makes the Philippines prone to earthquakes and typhoons, but also endows it with abundant natural resources and some of the world's greatest biodiversity. It is one of the main locations of the Reiwa series. History Reiwa Series The Return of Godzilla At the start of 2018, a city mayor is murdered in a beauty pageant held during Valentine's Day, with only one witness. When Mount Makiling erupts for the first time in recorded history, a giant monster emerges, who turns out to be Godzilla, a creature known as the god of destruction in Odo Island, Japan. Lily tells everything she knows to the world, while the Armed Forces struggle on fighting Godzilla who manages to wipe out everything he encountered. The United Nations forms the Earth Defense Force with various countries such as Japan and the United States use their first superweapons against Godzilla in a final showdown at Manila, only to fail to stop the monster. During Godzilla's attack, many lives were lost, including Lily, and Kathleen. Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion After Godzilla's attack, crime rates continued to increase due to the destruction of the Philippines' capital city, Manila, that includes the 2019 murder of Nicole dela Cruz, that resulted in the Kaiju War in the following years. By 2022, Louise meets Christine Gonzales, the sister of Kathleen Gonzales, who was killed during Godzilla's attack, to find out the cause of the Kaiju War. While in Manila, Christine meets both Diana and Joanna, while a serial killer begins stalking them. Returning to Cebu after Manila was again destroyed, the serial killer injures Diana and captures Louise, while Baragon and Titanosaurus both emerge at Cebu City, with Godzilla fighting them both. Christine and Diana rescue Louise during the Triple Event, while Godzilla manages to save Christine's life and also defeating both kaiju. Christine was later seen at a hospital in Bacolod City, and tells the truth behind the story of Nicole's murder case, resulting in the end of the Kaiju War. Mothra: The Divine Moth To be added. Gamera To be added. Gamera vs. Gyaos To be added. Locations featured * Metro Manila ** Manila ** Makati ** Taguig ** Muntinlupa * Cebu City * Bacolod City * Legazpi City * Mount Makiling * Mayon Volcano * Santa Rosa * Calamba Trivia * The Philippines is considered to be an emerging market and a newly industrialized country, which has an economy transitioning from being based on agriculture to one based more on services and manufacturing. * Around 20 earthquakes are registered daily across the country, though most are too weak to be felt. * Due to the volcanic nature of the islands, mineral deposits are abundant. The country is estimated to have the second-largest gold deposits after South Africa, but poor management, high population density, a desire to protect indigenous communities from exploitation, and an extremely ardent environmental consciousness have resulted in these mineral resources remaining largely untapped. * Geothermal energy is a product of volcanic activity that the Philippines has harnessed more successfully. The Philippines is the world's second-biggest geothermal producer behind the United States, with 18% of the country's electricity needs being met by geothermal power. * Just like in the Reiwa series, the Philippines currently experiences high crime ratesPRESS RELEASE: Data Confirm Wave of Targeted Attacks in the Philippines, mostly murder of women. Examples include the 2019 murder of Christine SilawanJealousy eyed motive for killing of Christine Silawan — NBI and the 1993 murder of Eileen SarmentaGMA News Research: Celebrated rape cases in the Philippines. This element was added by Toho on their films featuring the country. ** Because of this, the Reiwa series contains the highest number of characters killed compared to the previous film eras such as the Showa and Heisei eras. References Category:Locations (Meesmoth) Category:Real World